


Precious Little Chip

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gaston & Chip Potts Friendship, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Chip has always been a precious little boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love bueaty and the beast! And since I haven't posted my story that I am working on yet, I though some drabbles from it is kinda welcome. I don't know if these will ever make it into the actualy story. So enjoy. ^-^

“Your master is quite kind to let me rest up here, and quite adorable as well.”  
Chip smiles and giggles, “yes master Adam is very kind now.”  
Gaston frowns, “Was he not kind in the past Chip?”  
Chip nods his head with a sad little smile, “Yes, but it’s better now.”  
“He didn’t hurt you did he?”  
Chip shakes his head, “no, he didn’t hurt me.”  
Gaston smiles and wrings the boys hair, “Good. Would hate to have to punish him for hurting my little friend.”  
Chip smiles a huge grin, “Yep, Yep”  
The squeal that Chip lets out is adorable and sweet. Gaston smiles and wonders why he never noticed the kindness that people show others. He knows that he hadn’t been the greatest of person. But he knows that everything is going to change. Chip, dear little Chip was going to make everything better. A friend, a true friend was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five compleate!


End file.
